


Spiderweb

by schneestern



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-20
Updated: 2007-08-20
Packaged: 2018-11-14 23:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11218230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schneestern/pseuds/schneestern





	Spiderweb

One day while they were in the middle of having pretty awesome sex Rodney looked over John's shoulder and saw a giant spider on the mirror on the opposite wall. Although he likes to pretend he got up and politely inquired if John could possibly remove the big, fat spider from his quarters _immediately_ , the reality might have been a bit different.

"God, you screech like a little girl," John had sighed, but gotten up anyway to take a look at the supposedly monstrous spider. "I'm only doing this because I can blackmail you into sucking my dick for all eternity because of this. You know that, right?" Rodney, who'd managed to squish himself into a corner that should've been impossible to squish into, nodded shakily.

And really, John Sheppard didn't have a whole lot of kinks, but Rodney McKay naked, frightened, arms crossed over his naked chest, half hard cock curving feebly up against his belly...well, it was kinda hot as weird kinks go.

So John walked over to the mirror, took one look at the tiny spider and wondered whether he should make a big dramatic deal out of this just to tease Rodney or if he should just squish the damn thing and be done with it. (What was a spider doing in Atlantis anyway?) But then he met Rodney's eyes in the mirror, who was anxiously looking over and also maybe checking out John's naked ass a little, so John grabbed one of Rodney's discarded socks and squished the black spider. Just like that. Poor thing never knew what hit it.

For a moment there was silence and as John put the sock back on the table he silently counted to three, and sure enough, "You used my sock? You used my perfectly fine, although I admit maybe a bit dirty, sock to--to kill this low life of a thing?" It was amazing how quick Rodney's mouth rebounded from shock even when his whole body was still frozen in horror.

John sighed and turned around, ran one hand through his hair and cocked his hip slightly to lean against the table and waited for Rodney to take a breath in the middle of his little rant. It took a while, but John knew Rodney well enough that even he ran out of steam sometimes.

"So," John said, "Can we skip the part where you're all indignant about a sock, which totally had a big hole in it by the way, and get to the grateful virgin giving the hero a blowjob part?" John raised an eyebrow in question and watched with amusement as Rodney snapped his mouth shut, huffed angrily and then walked over to flop down on his knees in front of John.

"Don't think I didn't realize what you were doing with the hair just then, Sheppard," he grumbled, but the gentle way in which he took John's cock in his hand, curved his fingers around it and then sucked the tip into his mouth betrayed what he really meant. He said _Thanks for saving me_ , with a lick to the underside of John's cock, _I'm sorry I was such a pussy about this_ , by swallowing John's cock all the way down and _We're good, right?_ with the slow sweep of his thumbs over John's hipbones. And John grabbed his hair and brushed a thumb over the corner of Rodney's mouth, stretched wide around his cock and it meant _No problem_ , and _It's okay_ , and _Yes_.

Then John came, quiet sounds falling from his lips. He accidentally shoved the sock off the table and when he finally came back down, Rodney lazily lapping at his dick, he decided he'd get Rodney a new pair of socks later. After he'd fucked him stupid, bent over the table. It sounded like a pretty good plan.


End file.
